User blog:Gcapp1959/Degrassi 1.0.1 - segment two
Thursday 6 October 1988, 12:10 p.m. * Lunch room * Degrassi Junior High School Geoff had thought about it for a couple of weeks, after casual in-class exchanges, and a few days of nervous gazing and catching her eye. He decided, as scary as it was, the old adage “nothing ventured, nothing gained” was true. He stepped across the lunch room to where Voula Grivogiannis was sitting waiting for her usual pair of friends to arrive. “Um, Voula?” he asked. Voula looked up with a pleasant inquiring look. “Yes?” “I was... wondering... if you would... if you wouldn’t mind if we... did some studying together this evening on our homework... especially geography? I kind of got the idea you might be having a bit of trouble with it.” Voula smiled. “I’d like that. Yeah, I am having a bit of trouble with it. Where would you like to meet?” “Um, your house... if that’d be okay? Or mine if you’d rather.” Geoff shrugged. “Either would work for me.” “My house’d be fine, Geoff. How about seven?” “Seven’s fine.” “I live at 2343 49th St. That’s just north of Oak.” “2343 49th St. Just north of Oak. Got it. Thank you. Thank you very much.” “Thank you, Geoff!” she smiled at him as he backed away a bit. Just then, her friends Heather and Erica arrived and sat down. “What did he want?” Erica asked. “He asked if we could study together tonight!” Voula replied. “Geoffrey Capp? The square?!” Erica exclaimed. “That must have been a laugh!” “Why do you say that?” Voula asked. “C’mon... the guy dresses plain, talks softly, the guys don’t like him and tease him all the time, he didn’t come to the fall dance–” “The benefit dance for our foster child!” Heather put in. “Geoff came to me the day before,” Voula replied, “said he wouldn’t be attending, but he gave me a five dollar bill and said it was for the foster child, for himself and anyone else who might not come by choice or for some other reason. He was supportive, in his own way.” “I wondered why there was a five dollar bill in the box,” Heather remarked. “''Geoff'' gave it?” “He did,” Voula asserted. “You have your opinion of him, Erica, but I have a hunch there’s more to Geoff than what you and the guys think.” “Well, you’d only begin to find out,” Heather pointed out, “if you actually went out with him.” “Yeah, but there’s lots of cool guys to go with, Voula,” Erica insisted. “And I don’t mean Joey. Geoff is D minus on our ratings book!” “Ratings book?” Voula inquired. “Yeah,” Erica replied. “Every year, a bunch of us rate the guys. Geoff bottomed out this year, all by himself. At least last year, he had a couple of other boys sharing his rating.” “That’s not very nice. How can you just judge boys like that?” “Voula, it helps when we decide what boys to go for when the best ones are taken for a date or a dance. So, what’d you say to Geoff? How’d you let him down?” “I said I’d like to, and so we’re going to get together tonight and study.” “You said yes to him?!” Erica demanded. “Well, if that’s the only way you can find out how much of a square and a nerd he is...” “I don’t think he’s that bad, Erica,” Heather said. “He’s dull, but... I don’t think he’s as boring as you think.” “Doesn’t come to the dance, dresses like his dad, doesn’t fit in with the other guys... Heather, he’s gotta be a bore. It’s a wonder he doesn’t get hazed like crazy.” “Well, why don’t you both,” Voula suggested, “hold off until I have some time with him and give you an opinion?” “And tomorrow,” Erica declared, “you can tell us it’s the first and last date you’ll ever have with him!” “I don’t know if studying together is a date,” Voula commented, “but it’d sure be nice to have a friend like he seems to be.” ** Geoff’s parents were pleasantly surprised when he announced his plans for the evening, even after already doing some of his homework before supper. They wished him well as he headed out the door to head a block north and two blocks east from the Capp home at 2223 47th St. When he arrived, Mr. Leonidas Grivogiannis met him at the door. “Hello. May I help you?” “Hello, Mr. Grivogiannis. Voula is expecting me... we were going to study our homework together this evening.” “Voula?!” he called. “I believe your visitor is here.” Voula came to the entry. “Yes, Papa. Hi, Geoff.” “Come on in,” the father said with evident wariness. “Shall we set up in the kitchen or the livingroom?” Voula asked as she accepted and hung up Geoff’s jacket. “Which do you think would give us the best lighting for our work?” Geoff wondered. “Probably the kitchen,” Voula suggested. “There’s a nice bright florescent light in there.” “Sounds good to me,” Geoff nodded. Voula led the way and they set up on the table. Voula’s father wandered in from time to time, noticing his daughter and Geoff hard at work, discussing some of the topics and even testing each other on some of the questions. Finally, during one pause, he spoke up. “Every time I come in here, it’s work, work, work! I like to see it, but you don’t have to be that intense!” “Business before pleasure, Mr. Grivogiannis,” Geoff said. “We’re almost done.” “My name’s a mouthful. You can call me Mr. G.” Geoff was visibly hesitant, and exchanged glances with a bemused Voula. “I don’t... want to be disrespectful, sir.” “I’m inviting you to use it!” he said. “Why would it be disrespectful?” He was already beginning to like Geoff. “I don’t know... I... you have a point. I can still... make the effort to say your full name.” Leonidas nodded and gestured with his hands. “Effort is fine. You won’t be in a rush to head home, will you?” “Not too much of a rush, but I don’t want to stay too long, either. Not with school in the morning.” “I can drive you home, if you like.” “That’s very kind of you, sir. I don’t want to trouble you that way.” “Well, we’ll see, okay?” “Okay.” After Mr. Grivogiannis went downstairs to his home office in the basement, Voula smiled at Geoff. “I think he likes you, Geoff. That’s a high compliment, because I’ve heard him grumble a lot about the boys. You know... he wouldn’t let me go to the fall dance because he was afraid of the boys and what he thinks they want or think about?” “He’s right about what they think about, Voula. A lot of them seem to think about sex. Some of them, like Joey, seem to be downright obsessed with it. And some of them are convinced that all the girls want it.” “Well, they don’t. And I’m convinced, for all her ways and the way she dresses and acts, that Stephanie doesn’t really want it, either. It just worries me that... she’s gonna get herself in trouble sooner or later. She’s got that date with Wheels tomorrow, and I’m really worried!” “So’m I. The guys are really pushing at Wheels. I have a bad feeling about it.” “That dance I mentioned? The benefit? I wasn’t supposed to go. I lied to my father, told him it was just a meeting. I wish I knew what else I could have done.” “Well... maybe... what you could do is... ask a teacher if he or she could set up a meeting with you and your father and the teacher and talk about it. Maybe your dad would share what he’s concerned about, and maybe you could all work out a solution that would... help your dad feel better about it.” Voula looked like a great revelation had been given to her. She reached for Geoff’s hands and grasped them. “Oh, Geoff, where were you in September? That sounds like such a sensible idea!” Geoff shrugged. “Just being... a shy boy of 13 who’s nervous about girls. It took a lot of nerve on my part to come and ask you today.” “Afraid I’d say no?” “Yes.” “I don’t see why I’d say no, Geoff. I’d be more likely to say no to someone like Joey or Wheels or Gair. Everyone else seems to think he has to be loud or put on a big act.” She smiled. “So why did you ask me?” “I thought you were... nice. Are nice. A quiet person, a bit shy like me. Not a really showy person.” “Kind of like you?” “If you don’t mind me putting it that way.” “I was very... happy when you asked me. I was afraid to ask you.” “Good thing one of us took a chance, huh?” “Do you want to... do this again, Geoff?” “I do, Voula. I really like you. I’m actually... rather lonely. You have Heather and Erica as close friends... and there was Stephanie... sort of...” “Yeah. I don’t know. She wants to make up... but... she really upset me.” “For thanking Joey instead of you during the election?” “No, not that so much now, Geoff. More it’s... she’s acting like a spoiled baby... like she’s the queen or something. She ignores the Grade 7s, she’s not very attentive at student council meetings, so I’ve heard, unless she gets them talking about her ideas. And that... outrageous way she dresses. If her mother finds out about that...” Voula sighed. “I could... make up with her about the thanking thing. But all the rest... she’s not very sincere about the people she uses. I’d really rather she...” Voula gestured vaguely with her hands. “She seems to have all kinds of new friends among the boys... but... they’re so shallow about it.” “You think she’s getting lonely,” Geoff suggested softly. Voula looked up into Geoff’s face at that, and nodded. “I know what it’s like to be lonely,” Geoff said softly. “But I’ve heard of lonely people... hurting themselves. Or getting desperate to be liked.” “What do you mean by hurting themselves, Geoff?” “Alcohol... drug abuse... even suicide.” Voula had a pained look at that. “Maybe even... sex.” She leaned back and looked out the dark window, and sighed. “I guess I have to find a way to... show her... I’m worried for her. And I think I’d better think of it by tomorrow morning.” Voula leaned forward and regarded Geoff again. “You say you’re lonely, too?” “Yeah, I’m pretty lonely. I don’t really have any close friends. I kind of stand up there for the sevens... Joey called me a spoilsport for giving Arthur and Yick advice or help. Some of the guys think I’m weird for helping out the ‘underclassmen’.” “I think that’s really nice of you, Geoff.” Geoff shrugged. “It just seems like the right thing to do. But, yes, I’d like to keep studying with you. Maybe work on some assignments together if they want us to work in pairs. Go to the library to do research.” “What about having some fun?” came a deep male voice. They looked to see Voula’s father standing against the sink. “Um, fun?” Geoff wondered. “Yes! Fun! Go for a walk in the park... go bowling... skating.” “Really, Papa?” Voula asked. “I thought you...” “We’ll talk about it, okay, Voula? Don’t be all work, work, work. Good to do your work, but don’t make it the only thing you two ever do.” “Thank you, sir, we’ll... try,” Geoff said. “Try?!” Leonidas remarked. “Well, that’s a start.” “I should be on my way home,” Geoff remarked. “It’s already 8:25. But I like what we got done, Voula. It was a blast getting to work with you on it.” “Same here, Geoff. I’ll see you to the door.” After Geoff had walked out of sight around the corner, Voula closed the door and turned off the porch light. “Voula, please come into the livingroom.” Voula went in at her father’s summons, and found her mother and father sitting together there. Her mother was still taking it easy, following surgery late in September. “Geoff seems to be a very nice boy,” Mrs. Eudocia Grivogiannis said. “He doesn’t seem to be like the other boys in the neighbourhood.” “Mama, he isn’t. The other boys at school really tease him about it. The way he dresses, the way he talks. Even a lot of the girls tease him. They seem to think Geoff should be like the other boys, or really is but he’s hiding it somehow.” “What do you think?” “I think he really is different, Mama. He kind of got my attention last year, but... now that everyone my age is getting into dating and stuff, it got me thinking, too. I’d really wanted to ask a boy over, but... I didn’t think either of you would approve. And I didn’t think I’d approve of any of the boys who’ve asked me. Before Geoff did.” “You wouldn’t approve of the boys who’ve asked?” Mr. Grivogiannis wondered. “No, Papa. They posture too much! It seems like the only thing on their mind is sex! Get the date and see if he can convince her to have sex! A real turn-off. But Geoff’s different. Papa, during the student council elections, Geoff ignored the other boys... the way they were taunting Stephanie and making... remarks about her... y’know... about sex and all that. Geoff wouldn’t say those things, and he really began to catch my attention.” Voula’s parents appeared to be impressed. “Something else... for that benefit dance? Geoff came to me the day before and said he wouldn’t be attending, but he gave money for it anyway. Said it was for five people who wouldn’t be coming because either they didn’t want to or couldn’t or weren’t allowed to. He gave five whole dollars of his own money.” “He didn’t do it to impress you, you think?” Leonidas asked. “I don’t think so, Papa. If he had, he’d’ve... asked me out sooner than this, wouldn’t he? He was nervous about asking me today to study together. I think he really just wanted to help the foster child fund.” “I’ll agree with that, Voula,” Eudocia remarked. “I also like what he said about you going to a dance,” Leonidas said. “I heard him say what he thought might be a way. Smart boy... thoughtful. Voula, you tell him tomorrow, we’d like him to come to dinner tomorrow.” “Dinner, Papa?! Really?” “We want to meet him properly. You’ll ask him?” “I will. Oh, thank you!” ** 7 October 1988 “Dinner tonight?” Geoff shrugged. “That’d be fine. Um... what time?” “Around five, before we eat,” Voula smiled. “How should I dress? I don’t want to offend by being too casual, but I don’t want to look too... dressed up.” “I think I know what I’ll wear, Geoff. What if I came home with you and looked to see what you have in your closet? If that’s okay with you.” “That’s okay. That way we’ll both feel right.” “Okay. Meet you after school, then.” “Thank you, Voula.” “You’re welcome, Geoff! Thank you!” “For what?” “For impressing my parents! They like you.” Geoff couldn’t help grinning as Voula headed away to her own locker. “Hey, Hubcapp,” came the voice of Joey Jeremiah. “Heard you and Voula had a big date last night!” “I don’t know how you size a date, Joey,” Geoff replied, “but we worked together on our homework.” “Man, you and Voula! The shy girl with the square guy!” “If that’s the way you want to see it.” Geoff busied himself at his locker. “So, what’s next on your... social calendar?” Joey grinned. “Her parents have invited me to have dinner with them.” “Dinner, huh?” Joey jabbed Geoff in the ribs. “How long before it’s ‘all the way’ for you-la and Voula?! Maybe you can follow right on Wheels and Steph! They have a date tonight! All the way with Stepha–” “Oh, put a sock in it, already!” Joey laughed as if it was nothing. “Honestly, Joey, you and your single-minded focus on sex. Wouldn’t you like to get to know a girl in a lot of other ways first? Like hobbies? Music? TV shows?” “It’s all about the hormones, man! You can’t fight ‘em, so you use ‘em!” “I guess if you’re as unwilling as you seem to be to keep sex as something special between you and your wife... you’ll let them drive you instead.” “You’ll see it for yourself! Now that you’ve got a girlfriend, it’s gonna happen!” “Joey, I don’t think I can call Voula a girlfriend, yet. I’m very pleased that we’ve become friends. But at 13, I don’t think I’m ready to imagine myself having a girlfriend. But...” Geoff closed and locked his locker. Joey waited. “If I was ready to have a girlfriend, Voula is very much the kind of girl I think I would enjoy having for it. We got along very well last night, and even her parents liked the way we got along.” “Oh, the doom. When the parents like it, there’s gotta be something missing!” “Let it be missing. When it’s time for that ‘missing’ thing to be added, it’s because God knows it’s time. Now, excuse me, please.” Geoff headed for his class, trailed by Joey, who linked up again with his closest friends to trade words and speculations. When Wheels came around a corner, Geoff heard the nauseating remark in the distance. “You really liked him?!” Erica demanded. “D minus? The square?! You’re joking!” “Geoff is a nice guy,” Voula defended. “There’s a real gentleman in him waiting to be met by a girl who’s willing to give him a chance. I did, and I met him. Even my parents admitted they were impressed.” “So, it’s you and Geoff going steady, huh? Like Spike and Shane?!” “Sounds like Voula’s stumbled on a gold mine,” Heather remarked. “Maybe the rest of us should’ve been paying attention.” “He’s still a bore and a square,” Erica insisted. “Everybody knows that. You and Geoff may have a thing going for now, but you’re gonna get bored with him and dump him. You’ll want at least a bit of playboy in a guy, and I think you’ll find Geoff has none of it in him! Or that you have more zip in you than you think. I think your parents are cramping the real Voula.” “I guess we’ll see, won’t we?!” Voula declared with confidence. She let out a sigh as she caught sight of Stephanie emerging from the washroom in her revealing clothes. “Like I wish some people would see themselves.” It reminded her that, having decided she wanted to reconcile, she still was trying to figure out how. It did happen that day, though; Voula let out a hurtful remark, then hurried after Stephanie to apologize for it, express her genuine concern about all the innuendo preceding that evening’s date with Wheels, and in that, bury the hatchet. ** Voula came home with Geoff, and Geoff’s mother, Patricia, was home as usual. “Hi, Mom, this is a friend from school, Voula. I was at her home last night doing homework. Voula, this is my mother.” “Hello, Voula. Nice to meet you.” “Hello, Mrs. Capp.” “Oh, Mom, Voula’s parents asked me to their home for dinner this evening. Is there any problem if I...” “That’s fine, Geoff. Go ahead. Are you going right away?” “No. But, uh... I was wondering how to dress for it, and Voula offered to look at what I’ve got so I don’t look too casual or too dressed up. I think she has an idea what her father will expect.” “That sounds good.” “Oh, yes, Mom, last night, Voula asked what kind of music I like. I told her big band... like Glenn Miller, Artie Shaw, Tommy Dorsey... that sort of thing. Could you put some on in a few minutes so she can see what I’m talking about?” “I can do that, sure. Would you like to see how we danced to that music, too, Voula?” “Um, sure!” “Okay, I’ll go find a record or tape.” “My room’s this way, Voula,” Geoff said, gesturing up the stairs. Inside, Voula checked over Geoff’s closet while Geoff took some shirts out of his dresser drawers. When he turned around, Voula had a couple of hung-up outfits on her arms, and looked at what Geoff had set out. “Geoff, either of these, or... those two right there. I think they’d be just fine.” “Four choices. Hmm.” Geoff put all but those two back into the dresser. “Do you have a preference, Geoff?” “Uh, well...” Geoff scratched his head. “I kind of... like that one more than that one, so that eliminates one.” After putting the reject away, he looked at what Voula was holding by the hangers. “That one in your left hand... that kind of appeals to me, too.” “That’s two down!” “Um... which one do you think your father would consider to be... well, which do you think he’d choose?” “Well... Greeks like colourful clothes, but he’s also become a bit more Canadian in his clothes, so maybe...” Voula shrugged. “I don’t know!” Geoff met Voula’s eyes. “Forgive me,” Geoff said softly, “but... as a woman... you would... possibly want to advise your husband what he should wear when you and he went out on the town. What would... you suggest in that... kind of situation?” “Forgive you? For what? You didn’t say anything that would bother me!” “It’s... just me, Voula. I don’t want to offend you. You’re nice.” Geoff shrugged. “You’re a friend of mine now. I don’t... want to lose you as a friend by speaking the wrong thing.” Voula smiled and hung up the outfit on her right hand, then compared the one she had left with the one on the bed. She held out the one in her left hand. Geoff nodded and put the last one back away in the dresser, then accepted the one Voula was holding. “Geoff, everything you do... everything you say... just makes you so different from the other boys. You aren’t planning on changing to suit them, are you?” “I... uh... hope not. I don’t... I don’t see why I should be what they think I should be. They... embarrass me sometimes.” Voula stepped up to Geoff and put her hands on Geoff’s shoulders. “You know what? I’ll bet they think that you embarrass them!” “I s’pose. But you have to admit... I’m a minority. I’m the odd one in the bunch.” “Well, maybe, but I kind of feel odd, too, sometimes. And if we’re both odd ones, there can be an odd two of us.” She sighed. “Are the guys asking you if I’m your girlfriend?” “Joey thought so. I said we’re just friends but... if I felt ready to have a girlfriend, I’d want it to be you.” Voula grinned at that. “That’s about how I feel. I’m not sure I’m ready to declare a boyfriend, but you’re the first in line...” She feigned a look behind Geoff. “And there’s nobody behind you, either.” She grinned and Geoff smiled back. “You like sci-fi, too?” she asked, gazing at two Star Trek posters on Geoff’s wall, and noticing a calendar. “Yes, I do. What’s your favourite kind of... movie or show or whatever?” “Science fiction. How about that?” “The stuff of dreams,” Geoff mused. “What ifs, that kind of thing.” “Maybe some night, when we’re not doing homework, we could watch something.” “It’d be cool to watch a brand new episode with you,” Geoff remarked. “A planet where no Voula and Geoff have gone before!” Voula laughed at that, clearly delighted with Geoff’s simple and non-risque sense of humour. “Of course, there’s a writers’ strike right now... I don’t know when the first new episode of the second season is going to be on.” Geoff scratched his head. “I thought I heard something about them using a script from a TV series for Star Trek that was never made.” Voula shrugged. “Shall we head back downstairs, then?” “Yes, that music. I want to hear it.” At the foot of the stairs, Geoff’s mother saw them and started the record. “In the Mood” began to play. Patricia seized Geoff and started a swinging dance. “Oh, wow, that’s a dance!” Voula gushed. “What years was this music from?” “The 1930s and 1940s,” Geoff replied. “I don’t know if I’ve ever heard it. I wonder if the kids at school even know music like this exists! Or that it can be danced to with such energy!” Patricia spun Geoff off toward Voula, and after a hesitation, Geoff and Voula joined hands and danced for a moment. “This is great stuff, Geoff. Imagine slipping one of these tunes into a dance at school!” “I think they’d all stand around for a moment with their chins reaching the floor.” “Yeah, you’re probably right!” She giggled. “They’d probably do the most comical stuff since the ‘crazy’ dance!” After a moment, the music ended. “Thank you!” Geoff said. “I should let you get home so you can get ready for dinner. But thank you for your advice.” “I’ll see you in an hour, then, Geoff!” After Voula was out the door, Geoff turned to see his mother grinning. “It’s about time you got a girlfriend, huh?” “Voula’s not a girlfriend... yet. Just... a friend.” “And what does she call you?” Geoff shrugged. “A friend.” ** Dinner went well. The Grivogiannises seemed to be quite approving of Geoff. “May I ask what you do for a living, sir?” Geoff asked. “I’m a property owner and manager. I own several residential properties around the city. I also own one small commercial building on Central Street with some businesses in it... dental... optical... chiropractic... a convenience store. It’s actually also the site of my own office, too. And I’m negotiating a partnership in a new office complex on land that I own in Don Mills.” After all four talked for a while after dinner, Leonidas Grivogiannis took Geoff aside to talk in his home office. “So, Geoff, you like my daughter?” “She’s very nice, sir. For me, she stands out from all the other girls at school.” “How does she stand out?” “Well, some of the girls mock me... as dumb or boring. Well, they’re right about me being boring, if they think I don’t act out like the other boys, talk as... as... racily as the other boys. That’s not my way of talking. And dumb, well, if I don’t like to do what others do... their music, their talking, their swearing, their clothes... fine. Let them think that. “Then some girls ignore me like I don’t exist. As if I’m completely irrelevant. And some still...” Mr. Grivogiannis looked on, curious, waiting. “Well, they... fawn... in such an insincere way. Like I’m some kind of superstar. They make as if they’re madly in love and it just comes off so phony. If there’s any appreciation at all, it’s just lost in all the... overdoing it.” “What else?” “Well, then there’s the ones who... dress like a tease. Expecting all kinds of attention. Not too many... a couple of girls like that. By the time they got used to the many boys who responded to that kind of... tease... they began to notice the one boy who pays no attention. Me. I just ignore their appearance and treat them as if they’re properly dressed, and they end up treating me as a nobody. “And then there’s a few nice girls who don’t overdo anything, treat me civilly. One of them is Voula. And your daughter is... a bit shy. I think of her as being kind of like who I see myself. I wanted a friend, and I thought maybe she’d like a friend, a boy, who wasn’t going to... make her nervous. Nervous that he’d ask her the wrong thing.” “What would be the wrong thing, Geoff?” Geoff shrugged, then looked straight at Mr. Grivogiannis. “Sex. I think it’s wrong, sir. Sex is for marriage. That’s what my parents taught me... that’s what my church teaches me. And also... I’d like to wait until I get married and share it with my wife. I don’t want to come to my wife with... used goods.” “That’s good,” he said in a gentle voice. He folded his hands over his belly. “What about Voula?” “Voula seems to believe the same thing. I’m glad. I hope she meets a fellow who’ll believe the same thing and... wait patiently to be her husband.” “That’s what I mean, Geoff. What about Voula? And you?” “Me and Voula? Married?” Geoff said in a whisper. “Why not?” Geoff shrugged and stood up to pace. “Sir... your daughter is... very nice... beautiful... but we’re only 13. It’s such a... well, it’s gonna be a long time before either of us are thinking about that part of our lives. Who knows what kind of... what kind of things could change for us over the next few years? I don’t imagine many of the boyfriend-girlfriend couples in school now will still be together even a couple of years from now.” “Fair enough, Geoff. But would you rule it out?” Geoff hemmed and hawed, then shrugged. “No, I... wouldn’t rule it out. But... I wouldn’t... count on it, either. For now, I’d just like to... enjoy being friends... studying together, maybe doing...” Geoff gestured at Voula’s father. “A few fun things together like... going to get an ice cream, walking, maybe going to the fair. Dining with you or having her dine with my family.” “When I was your age, Geoff, my parents and my wife’s parents arranged for us to court. It seemed I was too young, but... we got close. We fell in love. Then when we were old enough, when I was ready, we got married. We had our first dance when my wife was 16.” Geoff resumed his seat. “With your permission, I’d like to be Voula’s friend, and see what happens as we... keep growing up. I don’t feel old enough. Boys mature later than girls... and I don’t feel as mature as Voula is, up here.” Geoff gestured at his head. “I don’t feel ready to... decide if I’m in love with anyone.” Leonidas Grivogiannis regarded Geoff patiently. “But... if there was something in me that said to say it, or think it to myself... Voula is... the one I’d want to feel it about.” Mr. Grivogiannis smiled broadly. “I think you are more mature than you think. Come on, let’s go back upstairs.” The two adults excused themselves to the kitchen, and Voula took Geoff back downstairs to the recreation room. “What did you and my papa talk about, Geoff?” “What I think of you. I told him about how you... stand out from all the other girls... as I see it.” “Oh, yeah?” she asked with a grin. “He asked me if I thought...” Geoff shrugged. “That you and I... would ever... could be... um...” “Married? That’s my papa.” “I thought you told me,” Geoff whispered, “that he told you that your mother didn’t go to a dance until she was 16. That he didn’t want you to... that he called you a little girl.” “I think he... expects me to suddenly be a woman! When I turn 16... and suddenly be getting married!” She giggled. “I think he’s thinking that I should be matched up with a man and be ready for that moment!” “Maybe... maybe he’ll begin to see now... that you’re growing into a woman all the time... that you’ve already made a few giant steps... and you’ll be making a few more giant steps before he knows it... or when you’re ready, even if it’s after he thinks you will.” Voula leaned forward. “What about you?” “Me?” “What do you think about... you and me?” “Well, we... talked about that today. We agree we’re just friends. But... Voula, if I felt ready to say that I have a girlfriend... I’d want you to be her... to be... my girlfriend.” “Same here. If I felt ready to call someone my boyfriend, it’d be you, Geoff.” They gazed at each other for a moment. “Voula... I don’t think it’s... impossible. If I don’t change that much... and you don’t change that much... maybe we’ll still like to do things together in a couple of years or four years or... when we’re grown up.” “You know what I think, Geoff?” “What’s that?” “I don’t know if I’d ever find a guy as nice as you.” Geoff blushed. “There’s gotta be a few out there.” “Maybe, but... I’ve already found one. I don’t think I wanna let him get away from me.” “Even if you have to wait five years or more?” “Even if I have to wait five times five years. Which I don’t think I would, would I?” “No,” Geoff admitted. “But in the meantime, we can be just friends, like you said, and just... do a lot of things together.” “That’s what I’d like, Voula.” They were quiet for a moment, regarding each other. “You and your mom were talking,” Geoff commented. Voula giggled. “Woman talk.” “I’ll bite.” “Huh?” “It means... I’m ready to hear what went on.” “Oh, yeah. Um, well... Mama was... gushing about you. I think Mama is hoping...” Voula pointed at Geoff and herself. “Ah. Not just your father.” “Mama’s worked part time at the family clothing store. She’s seen a lot of boys our age come in and she says you’re different.” “I could just be putting my best foot forward,” Geoff said. “You are not,” Voula said, in a jestful sharpness. “This is the real Geoff Capp. You think I haven’t noticed you the last year? And my mama hasn’t even seen you for that year. She is absolutely persuaded that you’re different. Geoff...” Voula made a face, but it wasn’t incredulous or mocking. “She’s already imagining wedding bells.” Geoff quickly had his hands up on his chin, but it wasn’t easy to hide a grin on his face. At Voula’s inquiring look, Geoff finally went on, keeping his mouth partly concealed. “Well... the postage will probably go up and some guests will have moved in the meantime...” “I’ll remind her,” Voula said with a deadpan face. “I’ll ask my parents who should be included,” Geoff said in just as casual a voice. They were quiet for another moment. “Geoff, when’s your birthday?” “March 17.” “Really?! Wow! Mine’s March 18!” “That’s amazing. Um... I was born at 5:58 p.m. You?” “Around one a.m., sometime. Not sure exactly. I’d have to ask my mama.” “Were you born here in Canada?” “No, Greece. We came to Canada before I was two.” “Greece... 1 a.m. I think Greece is two hours later than Greenwich time?” “I think so. That’s cool. That’s even better than being good at geography!” “And we’re five hours behind Greenwich... in March, anyway. That’s seven hours.” “Yeah, that makes sense. When Mama phones her brother in Thessaloniki, she knows Uncle Nikolas is seven hours later than us here.” “So, if you were born at 1 a.m., Greek time... that’d be...” Geoff’s eyes widened. “That’d be around 6 p.m., Toronto time!” Voula giggled loudly, and sat back. “That means we were born almost at the same time!” she added in a hush. Geoff shook his head in amazement. “Beat that for a coincidence!” They talked for a few minutes more, discovering what they had in common in terms of beliefs. Voula’s family had a heritage of Greek Orthodox worship, though her immediate family tended to miss a few Sundays a year at church. Geoff’s family attended the Church of the Nazarene. Geoff had received salvation in April of that year, just after turning 13. Voula had been encouraged by the priest to take confirmation classes as a step toward her first communion. Voula was a bit uncertain if the faith as the church practiced it was exactly the sort of definition that seemed to be what answered her questions. She probed Geoff to discover what had persuaded him, and learned about a few of the details. Then at 7:32 p.m., Geoff had a very odd feeling. Something wasn’t right. “What’s wrong, Geoff?” Voula had noticed the expression in Geoff’s face. “I don’t know. Something... weird. I just... have this feeling... I need to pray about something.” “What something?” “I don’t know.” Geoff shrugged. “Would you... pray with me?” “Okay.” Voula joined hands with Geoff and they bowed their heads. “Oh, Lord...” Geoff began, then hesitated. “I feel... called to prayer... for someone... but I don’t know who or why. But I want to obey. Lord... please... come to whoever’s in need.” “Yes, Lord, please...” Voula whispered. “Please help them. Stephanie... Wheels... Arthur...” She gave a quick heavy sigh. “Cover them!” she said in a breaking voice. “Lord, may I bring Joey to you? Please guide him.” They sat silently for a few more minutes, then felt a load off of them. “In Jesus’ name, Amen,” Geoff finished. They sat back. “Stephanie... Wheels... Arthur,” Geoff pondered. “You said their names. Why?” “I don’t know. They just came to my thoughts, Geoff.” “You don’t suppose something’s happening?!” “Oh, I hope not, Geoff,” Voula said in a breaking voice. ***** End of segment two segment incorporates DJH copyrighted story segments reflected in episodes 7 & 8 ... "Best Laid Plans" (Stephanie and Wheels' date; Arthur and Yick with the Swamp Sex Robots video) and "Nothing to Fear" (Voula's mother being hospitalized). ''The first names of Voula's parents are not canon, nor is the reference to an Uncle Nikolas in Thessaloniki, nor Mr. G.'s line of work. Category:Blog posts